


Bright

by DyObsxTPose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Protective Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyObsxTPose/pseuds/DyObsxTPose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his mom, Stiles believed this was the end. He believed he would never be happy again. His dad was barely home and when he was, he would play his and Claudia's wedding tape over and over again until he fell asleep on the couch with the empty bottle of Whiskey by his side.<br/>At 16 years old, he has no friend except Lydia Martin. His dad is still not over the death of Claudia. At school, nobody really cares about him except maybe Coach Finstock. So when new people come into town and decides to befriend Stiles, he has no idea how to act. And then comes Derek Hale. Stiles does not know what to do when he keeps bumping into the man.<br/>Slowly but surely the newcomers help Stiles find his joy of living and if he finds love, well that's just a plus,</p><p>(Please just read the story. I seriously suck at writing summaries. This took me at least 45 mins to write. So yeah just give it a try. )</p><p>And this is my first fanfiction :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is actually my first fanfic. I hope you'll like. I'm open to any comments. I accept criticism.  
> Warning: There's a brief scene about panic attack  
> Derek will be introduce in the next chapter

He wakes up a little before 5 am. After laying in the bed for another 10 minutes, the need to empty bladder automatically gets him off the bed. He checks his phone after using the toilet and sighs when he finds a message from his dad saying he won't be home until late in the evening. He sat down at his desk table and grab the small red package from his drawer. Stiles had waited until 1 am for his dad and when he knew that he won't come home, he threw away the cake he bought for his dad's birthday and cried himself to sleep. It's been now 8 years since Claudia's death and ever since he felt as if his dad's died with her.  
Stiles grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a letter for his dad. He dressed up in a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants and quickly brushed his teeth before heading for the sheriff's station. There he was greeted by the Deputy Parish who politely told him that his dad was on duty and won't be in his office for another hour or so. Stiles managed to force a smile and thank you at Parish and once the Deputy was out of sight, he sneaked into his dad's office and place the package on to top of the letter before quickly getting out of the station. For someone as clumsy as him, this was definitely a great achievement.  
By 7.30, Stiles managed to get home, changed into a pair of jeans and add a hoodie on, before heading to school. He quickly headed to his locker and pulled out his Chemistry textbook before rushing to Harris class. Thankfully, Harris didn't bother him that day. He didn't really pay attention to his class and he kept doodling on his copybook and soon he found himself walking in the crowded hallway to his next day. And so he found himself in the cafeteria. He sat at his usual table and ate an apple waiting for Lydia. He didn't have any classes with her this morning and so he hadn't seen her at all. Lydia was the only one who actually talked to him after his mom's death. She was the only one who managed to pull him out of a panic attack. She was always there for him and for that Stiles was forever thankful to her.  
Stiles would normally draw during lunch but today he didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to stay in bed watching a marathon of The walking dead. He was startled when the chair across him was pulled.

"Did you see the new guys? Oh my god, they are just so hot. They seem to have just pop out from a Vogue Magazine. By the way I invited them to sit with us. They'll be here any time. " Stiles listened to his best friend with curiosity.

"Lyds, what the hell are you talking about? New guys?"

"How don't you know? Everyone's talking about them. You must have met at least one of them in one of your classes." Stiles just shrugged in response. He hasn't been paying attention at all. He has been thinking about his dad.

"Stiles, you should really start paying attention in classes or you'll end up in detention again." When Stiles didn't say anything, she pulls out her lunch from her bag. Lydia hated the cafeteria food, so she brought her own lunch which she would share with Stiles. Lydia handed him a fork and after a muttering a thanks, they both started eating silently. 

"Lydia!!!"Someone called making both Stiles and Lydia jumped. Stiles turned to the sound of the voice and saw a beautiful brunette and two guys rushing towards their table.

"Hey Allison! I'm glad you came. I thought you didn't want to have lunch with me," Lydia joked.

"Stiles, this is Allison, Scott and Isaac." Stiles suddenly felt all eyes on him. He hated being the center of attention. He heard some hellos and how are you but suddenly he couldn't breathe. He heard Lydia said something and but he couldn't seem to grasp anything. His breathing was becoming more labored and soon his vision becomes blurry. A figure was suddenly next to him. 

Stiles POV:

"Stiles breathe with me, ok. Give me your hand." It was Lydia, his mind registered. Lydia gently took his hand and placed it on her chest. "Now feel me breathe and breathe with me. Good. Now inhale, one. Exhale, two. Yes Stiles, keep going. One, two. Don't stop." After a few minutes or so, my breathing was controlled and I finally became aware of my surroundings. The new guys were all watching me and Lydia was crouched in front of me. 

"Lyds, I'm sorry." 

As soon as the words were out, Lydia pulled me into a hug.

"Don't Stiles. None of this is your fault. I shouldn't have asked them to come. I'm sorry Stiles. " She whispered in my ears. I still felt a little bit self-conscious about all of them watching them, so I quickly stood up and muttered an excuse about needing to use the washroom. I took my backpack and literally ran from the cafeteria. I went to my jeep, sent a text to Lydia and drove home. 

My dad's car was not in the driveway and for the first time I was happy that my dad was not home. I really don't want to talk to my dad especially if found the letter. At least, not now. I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and went to my room. I know that once school was over, Lydia would drive here to make sure I'm okay. Looking back at it, I feel pretty stupid. For goodness sake, I had a hardcore panic attack just by people looking at me. 

After watching an episode of The walking dead, I fell asleep. 

.......

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. Lydia never rings the doorbell. She would normally just barge in. I slowly made my way to the front door and I heard whispering. I open to the door and immediately regretted it. There stood the Scoot, Allison and Isaac. I felt like closing the door in their faces but decided that I've humiliated myself enough in front of them. 

"Um, hey guys." I manged with a shaky voice. 

It was Allison who made the first move. She move forwards and hugs me. I froze. The only person I hug is Lydia. Slowly, I felt her pulling away when she understood that I wasn't going to hug her back. With her hand still on my shoulder, she smiles at me and said a small hello. I can't hide the smile and soon I found myself opening the door and letting them inside my house.

"So we didn't manage to introduce ourselves. I'm Scott and this is Isaac. And this beautiful girl is my girlfriend, Allison," Scott said smiling at me.

"I'm Stiles." I said.

"Interesting name," Scott said.

"My real name's Polish. Um it's kinda hard to pronounce so I go by Stiles." I said nervously. "I don't mean to be rude but why are you guys here and how do you know I live here?"

"Well after you left, Lydia told us a little about you. She was concerned about you but she said she had to go babysit her niece after school and she wouldn't be able to see you. So we offered to come see you, " Allison replied.

"Oh..I'm sorry about what happ-" I started but was cut by Isaac.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it. So I bought some pies and I'm wondering if you would like to have a pie party?"

"A pie party? Really Isaac. Do I look like an 80 year old man. You're no fun at all. We're teenagers. We're supposed to have party with alcohol and the good stuff"

"Oh please shut up Scott. You love pies." Allison said before Isaac could respond.

"I do not." Scott said.

"Oh really. I still have that video on my phone where you'r-"

"Okay, you win Isaac. I love pies. I just wanted to make Stiles like me, dumbass." Scott said covering Isaac's mouth.

It was just then, watching them banter about pies, that I thought that maybe it's time I let other people in. 

"Well Scott, it's just your lucky day then cause I actually happen to love pies too."

"Pie party, it is then," Isaac said smiling and I could help but chuckle softly. Maybe it isn't so bad to let new people in.


	2. New Beginning?

Stiles POV:

Scott, Isaac and Allison turned out to be real fun. I enjoyed their company. I wished Lydia was with us though. She definitely would have loved Allison. All three of them are really nice and I really appreciated the fact that none of them brought my panic attack up and they didn't even ask me to explain myself and for that I really appreciated them. Scott is definitely my favorite. He's a ray of sunshine. Allison and Scott are seriously a couple made in heaven but seriously they need lower their PDA. I've learn quite a lot about them that evening. They are all from New York actually and Scott's mom was offered a job in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, which was the reason why they decided to move in. Allison actually moved to Beacon Hills with Isaac and two other teenagers so as to stay close to Scott. They live with someone named Derek who was their legal guardian since their parents couldn't move together with them. All of this was really vague but I manage to restrict myself from asking too much questions. They didn't pry into my life and so I didn't have any right to do the same. After they left, I found myself alone again in the kitchen. But this time, I actually feel happy. We had swapped numbers and before they left, Scott hugged me and told me that he would really like to spend more time with me.

Smiling, i started cooking dinner. Dad said he would be home this evening but truthfully I didn't want to talk to him tonight. I don't know how he would react to the letter. Maybe he will finally man up and be the dad he should have been or maybe he will just ignore it. I quickly eat my spaghetti, wash the dish before writing a note to my dad next to the plate of spaghetti I placed on the table for him. I then brushed my teeth before heading to bed.

Sheriff's POV:

Beacon Hills was a quiet town. Apart from the occasional break-ins and small accident, there was nothing really much to do. I spent nearly all my time in the station even though I have nothing to do. It's just that I hate staying home. There's way too many memories over there and I hate to look at Stiles knowing that I failed him as a father. After Claudia's death, I became a selfish man. I was so depressed that I forgot that I wasn't the only one who lost someone. I lost my wife and Stiles lost his mother. While I should have helped Stiles get through this, I drowned myself in bottles of Whiskey. Stiles had basically no one in his life and I really don't know how he survived this far. By 10 years he learned to cook and cleaned the house. He basically took care of me even though I let him down. He never turned his back on me. I know he does not have any friends except a girl named Lydia. His counselor at school often calls me and give me a few information about him. I know that a counselor shouldn't share any information but Morell was a good friend of Claudia and she agreed to let me know if Stiles was alright. She was also the one who came to the station several time and shout at me to man up and finally be the father that Stiles always needed. However, I always give up at the last minute. I just can't look Stiles in his eyes. I know that once I do, I'll be filled with remorse and guilt. I know that his eyes will be filled with deception and hate. And I don't think I could deal with this. I know that Stiles is one of the most intelligent in his class and he actually scores quite the perfect marks. I am really proud of him and I wish I could actually tell him so. I don't think anyone would have been able to do so after going through so much. It's a wonder how he didn't become a delinquent or some drug addict.

I made my way in my office to pick up my keys when Jordan called me.

"Deputy," I acknowledged.

"Hello Sheriff. I just wanted to let you know that Stiles was here in the morning."

"Oh..Um Did he say why?"

"No, just said that he needed to see you."

"Oh okay. Thank you Parish."

I quickly made my way to my office to retrieve my keys and my wallet. Stiles never come to the office unless it was urgent. The fact that he was here in the morning kinda freaks me out. I just hope he is okay. I pick up my keys and put my jacket on when a red package on the table caught my eye. I sat down and took the red package. Underneath the package was a folded piece of paper on which Stiles was written on it. I quickly open the letter and started reading. 

"Happy belated Birthday Dad. I was supposed to tell you this yesterday but you never made it home. I never told you this before but I think it's high time I get this off my chest. When I was a kid, you used to be my hero. I thought you were the best father ever. You would take me to the park and you would chase me all around the park. You would buy ice cream for me and you but I would end up eating half of yours since mom told me too much sugar was not good for you. You would bring me to the movies every Sunday. And then you decided to teach me self-defense but I was way too clumsy and you gave up. I remember you came to pick me up from school and then we would go home where mom would be waiting for us with her chocolate cookies. They were the best. But then mom got sick. I didn't know what to do. I remember you would tuck me in bed and you told me that things would get better and when mom will get out of the hospital, we would go on a road trip. You said it would be fun. But she never made it out of the hospital.

When she died, I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand what was happening. I just knew that mom would not be coming home. I remember the funeral all too well. When they lowered the casket and you broke down right in front of everyone, I still didn't understand what was going. I tried to hug you but you push me away. And then some people were taking me away from you and they told me to say goodbye to mum. I don't remember much after that. Then later that day, you came to me. You said you were sorry and that things will be better. You told me that mum would be proud of me. That I have to stay strong for her. But things never got better. I didn't only lose my mother that night, I also lost my father. You started drinking and you would always cry at night. 

But I never blamed you. You lost your wife and I understood that. You remember, Mrs Jameson, our neighbor back then, she came to me and told me that you're going through a hard time and that I should give you some time. And so I did. While you were gone every night, Mrs Jameson would come home and cook me dinner. She taught me how to cook and how to clean. Mrs Jameson acted like a mother to me. When she moved away when I was 12, I didn't know what to do. But I remember her words. She told me that people come and go and that's the way it will always be. She told me that every people here are here for a purpose. She told me that the world is a cruel place but somewhere in this big world, you'll find your place and you'll be happy again. Keep hoping and move on until you find your happiness. And so I did.

By 13, my hopes grew up. You stopped drinking and for me that was amazing. I remember thinking that maybe that was it. Maybe my father is getting better and I don't have to be alone again.

But 3 years later, here we are. You're never home. I cook dinner for you only to discard it the day after. I've waited long enough, dad. And I think it's time I tell you this. I don't blame you for not being her for me. I just miss you and hope this letter bring you back. I love you dad. I wait for you every single night and when you don't show up, I start losing my hope. I always wanted to tell you this but I was just afraid of you reaction. I still am. I don't why but I feel like I need a new beginning and so do you. So please dad I'm pleading you, come home, talk to me. We can make this better. We can get through this together. We don't have to be alone. This isn't how we have to live our lives. We both deserve better. I don't think that's how mom wanted to see you live. So please dad, come back home. 

Love you dad,  
Stiles "

By the end of the letter, I was sobbing. I couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard I try. I quickly took the red package and rip it open. Inside was a necklace. It was actually one of those heart locket necklace. I quickly open it and inside was a picture of me, Stiles and Claudia. I was holding Stiles in my arms and he had ice cream on his nose. Claudia had her head thrown back in laughter and I was pecking Stiles cheek while he was pouting clearly not amused by the situation. On the other side, the words I love you dad was engraved. I couldn't help but cry even harder. I wonder how the deputies can't hear me. I put the necklace on and practically ran out of the station.

I quickly drove home. I may have ran one or two red lights but I'm the Sheriff so who cares. It was already 9 pm when I came home. As soon as I enter the house, I called Stiles name. When there was no answer, I move to kitchen to find a plate of Spaghetti with a note written next to it. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. Goodnight dad"

I climbed the stairs and went to Stiles' room. The door was opened and the lights were off. I carefully made my way next to his bed and I sat down next to his sleeping form. I gently ran my hand through his hair before leaning down and kissing him on his check. Stiles stirred and slowly open his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Shhh Stiles. Go back to sleep. I'm so sorry Stiles..so sorry," I said not able to stop the tears from falling again.

"Don't leave, dad."

"I won't Stiles. Not now, not ever. I'm not leaving you ever son. I love you Stiles."

"I missed you dad," Stiles said before drifting off again.

I brought Stiles' computer chair next to his bed and I slowly drifted off too while I held his hands.

 

Stiles POV:

I woke up from a rather peaceful sleep, one I didn't have since a long time. I remember my dad coming yesterday but frankly I can't be sure if it was a dream or not. Looking around my room, there wasn't any sign of my dad being here. So maybe it was just a dream. I sigh before getting out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I was surprise when I hear the water running in the kitchen. My first thought was that we were bring robbed but then thought why the hell would thieves be using the water. And is that the sound of the stove? Why the hell is the stove on? 

I quickly rush into the kitchen to find my dad cursing while pouring water in a hot pan. Did he just burnt pancakes? Stiles stood there for a few minuted before clearing his throat. His dad turned around so quickly that Stiles thought that surely the man got whiplash. 

"Good morning Stiles. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I was trying to make pancakes for you."

I didn't know how to respond and soon the kitchen was filled with an awkward silence.

"I guess it's time we talk about it. I guess you don't remember me coming home last night." Dad said breaking the silence. And then it came down on me. I didn't dream last night. He did come home last night. He stayed. He tried to cook pancakes for me. He said he was sorry last night.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran to my dad and hug him. At first he froze but slowly I felt his arms wrapping around me while he kept muttering how sorry he was. 

"Dad you burnt pancakes. I don't think anybody ever burnt pancakes before," I joked and I smile when dad broke in a chuckle.

"Stiles we have to talk about it. We can't just pretend that I wasn't the worse dad ever and move on. But first let me give you treat. How about we go out for breakfast and then we'll go to the park and then maybe buy ice-cream like we used to do. And then we'll talk about it, ok?" I nodded eagerly and quickly rushed upstairs to get dressed. My dad was waiting for me by his car and then it hit me.

"Dad it's week days. I have school."

"Oh shit, I kinda forget. Oh well, one day of missing school won't hurt, will it?" I grinned before shaking my head and getting into the passenger seat.

"So how's school, Stiles."

"It's good, dad. I mean I have good grades and I have Lydia. Lydia's amazing though she may be scary sometimes,"At that, dad laughs. 

"Tell me about it, kid."

And just like that, I knew that my dad was back. I couldn't help but grin before I went on and told him all my adventures I had with Lydia. Apart from the occasional questions, dad listens or at least he tried to since most of the time he was laughing his ass off.

"Oh dear god, I really need to meet this girl, Kid,"

"Maybe we can invite her over once. What do you say, dad?"

"That's a great idea son. I hope she won't scare me though."

"Oh she will. Believe me dad, she will."

We had breakfast at a small coffee shop. Both me and my dad couldn't help smiling and it felt that he was always there. It was a good feeling. After breakfast, we went to the park and I was really tempted to ask my dad to chase me around the park like we did when I was a kid but that would be just weird. So instead, we walked around with my dad telling me some stories. 

"No they didn't," I stated in disbelief.

"I wish kid. They called and when we asked what was the emergency, the man was like..umm sir my wife's handcuffed to my bed and I lost the keys. I don't know what to do. And I remember the deputy saying that maybe he should stop having bondage sex and maybe all of this wouldn't happen."

"Daaadd, I don't think you're suppose to tell this to your sixteen year old son," I whined while covering my ears.

"Sorry kid,"he said laughing.

We kept walking for a few minutes before we sat down on one of the benches.

"Dad, why did you change?"

My dad sighed before saying,"After your mum's death, I didn't know what to do. I started drinking. I became selfish and I didn't realize that you needed a father too. When you got 13, Ms. Morell told me you've been having panic attacks. I didn't know what to do. I got scared and I finally realized how much of a bad father I was. So I stopped drinking and then I told myself everyday that I'll make it right to you. That it'll be all better. But then I couldn't look you in your eyes. I knew how much disappointed you'll be in me. So I started avoided you. I came home late. And then I found your letter and I knew that I still had a chance. That you haven't given up on me even though after what I did. Stiles I'm truly sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you. You just have to give me a chance."

"I know dad. It's okay. Everything we'll be okay now. You have already made it up to me dad. I've been having such an amazing day."

"I have too son. I really miss talking to you."

"So what about that ice-cream," I said and dad chuckles.

"Let's go, kid."

"First you have to catch me, dad," I said as I started running around the park. I heard dad laughing before he started running after me.

..................

We got home at around 3 in the afternoon. Dad had to leave to the station as he did not tell anyone that he would miss work. I felt really happy. In two days, things have changed for the better. I had three new friends and I had my dad back.

I was just sitting on the couch reliving the day in my head when the front door burst opened.

"Stiles Stilinski, where the hell have you been." And there stood Lydia, looking angry but concerned.

"Oh hey Lydia. I kinda forget to text you that I won't come to school."

"Is it because of what happen yesterday with Scott, Allison and Isaac. I'm still sorry about that.They came to see you after school, right? They told me it went well. Did they lie? Oh my god Stiles, did somethin-"

"Calm down Lydia. They are pretty cool actually. They are fun. And they like pies. I like pies. It was a match made in heaven, really. They're are good people actually."

"So why weren't you in school then"

I hesitate to answer. Lydia is the only one who knows about my relationship with my dad and let me tell you something, she hates my dad for that. She always told me how she would threaten my dad but thankfully I managed to keep her away from my dad.

"Stiles, tell me if something is wrong.You know I'll help you, right?"

"It's my dad. He came home last night. He said he was sorry and told me why he did it. He was guilty. He tried to make pancakes for me which he burnt by the way. But he ditched work for me this morning. We went to the park. He bought ice-cream for me. It was fun. We talked about you. He wants to meet you." Lydia's expression was blank. She pulled me into a hug.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Stiles."

"I'll be. I know he's changed, Lyds. Believe me."

"I believe you but this won't stop me from scaring him."

"I know, Lyds," I said chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was basically a lot of Stiles and Sheriff. I know I said that Derek would be in this chapter but I didn't think the chapter would have been that long. So sorry about that. Anyway, in the next chapter, Derek will surely be introduced. I hope you're enjoying this story. There will be some sassy Stiles coming on soon.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm sorry for not uploading any sooner but I was really busy with finals. I've been having exams for a whole month and right now I'm just happy that it's over. I worked really hard for my finals but I kinda messed up in my practicals and this really pissed me off. Anyway here's the new chapter..I hope you guys didn't give up on me.

Stiles' POV:

Ever since dad asked for forgiveness, I feel like a big weight off my chest. Things were going on so well at home. My dad try to stay off the night shift so as to spend more time at home. I was still wary though. I felt like I shouldn't let my guard up yet. I was scared that one day I'll woke up one day and realise that it was all just a dream. I talked to Lydia about the matter as soon as the fear became too much. "Enjoy the ride and when shit hits the fan, then we'll worry about it. Right now, just enjoy what you have and hope that it'll last forever. If you keep worrying about what may or may not happen, then you're never gonna see what you have." Ever since I was doing just that. Life came with ups and downs and we have to deal with it.

Ever since Scott, Allison and Isaac came into my life, I feel content. I knew I had Lydia before but it feels good to know that you have more than one person behind your back and I know that they also knows that I have their back. Today however, I felt a bit guilty. Ever since they came into my life and my dad made it up to me, I kinda forgot my mom. I normally goes to visit my mum's graveyard every Saturday but I missed it since Scott asked me to hang out with him. I was just so caught up with excitement that I forgot the day. Obviously, the wave of guilt that hit me the next day was unbearable. So here I am, buying an enormous bouquet of roses and daisies. My mom used to love daisies but my dad however will always give her roses saying it was more romantic. As I grew up I watched them argued about flowers until dad just gave up and started to surprise mum with a bouquet of both. Ever since mom died, I always bought her both roses and daisies as a reminder of their admirable love.

Walking through the cemetery, I felt happy. I know for a fact that most people hate this place but I love this place. It's calm and soothing. There's never much people and I like the peace. 

"Hi mum. I brought you flowers. I'm sorry for not visiting yesterday. It's just Scott asked me to hang out with him and I forgot. I'm really sorry, ma. As you can tell, I made some friends, mum. They're lovely. You would have love them. Dad and I are okay, ma. I didn't think that day would have come. But it did and I'm just so happy. I'm literally on cloud 9 right now, Scott, Isaac and Allison are just amazing. It's like I've known them all the time. I know that dad don't visit you much but you should know that he loves you. You were the best thing that happen to him. So please forgive him. It's just really hard for him to come here. Yeah I don't really have much to say. Oh yeah, dad wants to have dinner with Lydia. I really don't know how that's gonna turn out. I hope Lydia doesn't scare him too much."

I kneel down and finally place the bouquet on the tomb. I don't really know if my mum really hears what I tell her but at least it helps me. It makes me feel as if she's still here. Sitting down here reminds me of the time when I was a kid. Mom would just lay with me on the couch and we would just enjoy each others company. 

"I better go ma. I didn't tell dad I was going out. He might get worried. I miss you ma and I'm really sorry for not visiting yesterday. Bye ma."

I stood up and turned around only to hit someone. Thankfully, the man held my biceps and helped me gained my balance. I started apologizing but the man cut me off and rather rudely too.

"Watch where you're going asshole." I was stunned for a moment before I finally found my words.

"I'm sorry, I was just standing up. You don't have to be rude."

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you would just watch your freaking steps."

"Listen dude, I don't know and I definitely don't care who you are. I told you I'm sorry. Okay I wasn't watching around but that doesn't mean you get to talk to me like I'm a freaking piece of shit."

"As far as I know, you are a little piece of shit. So stay out of the way scumbag." He snapped before walking away.

"For sure, I'm not the scumbag here. You're the stupid asshole with a freaking stick in your damn ass." I muttered to his retrieving back. The man stops for a brief second before his shoulders tensed and he walked. Did he hear me? I mean I was whispering. Shrugging, I looked down to my mother's tomb before muttering a quick apology and walking away to my jeep. I was clearly in a bad mood because of Mr. Broody. I made my way home. My dad was reading the newspaper when I entered the house.

"Hey son! Where you'd been?"

"Hi dad. I was just driving around." I didn't want to remind dad of mom's and he was clearly in a good mood. Just because mine was ruined doesn't mean I have to ruin others. So plastering a fake smile I sat across him and listened as he rambled about some of the articles in the newspaper. It was quite entertaining watching him get worked out over some petty articles and it actually helped to keep my mind off Mr. Asshole. 

I was cut off my thoughts when my phone started buzzing in my pockets. It was a message from Allison. She was inviting me for diner at Derek's place. I remember Isaac telling me that he, Allison and two more teenagers lived with this Derek. He was actually their guardian. Oh my god, she wants me to meet her family. Don't get nervous, i told myself. It's gonna be just fine. And the message said that Scott and Lydia would also be there. So that means there would be four people I already knew. 

"Stiles, stiles are you listening to me." My dad said to me with concern.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's gonna be just fine. I'm not gonna make a fool of myself, I mean c'mon I'm a grown up man, I can go to a dinner," I rambled.

"Stiles what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry dad. I don't know why I'm getting this work out over such a penny thing. Allison invited me over for diner and I'm scared I'm gonna mess everything up. Derek, her guardian is going to be there as well as Isaac, Scott and Lydia. She also lives with two more teenagers. I don't know them and if they hate me, I'll ruin everything."

"Son, you're not going to mess anything up. You're going to this diner with a smile on your face. They invited you because they see you as their friend. If Allison wants you to meet her guardian and her friends, that means she believe that you'll get along just fine. So now stop worrying you smart mind and start worrying about what to wear."

"Thank you dad. It means a lot. But oh my god, you're right. What am I gonna wear? Is it a casual diner or a formal diner? Dammit, I didn't ask. I'm so screwed. I need to call Lydia. Talk to you later dad." I heard my dad laugh in response.

........

The day passed on pretty quickly and soon I was getting dressed on for the dinner. Lydia told me that casual chic would be just fine. Whatever that means. So I just threw on a pair of khaki pants, the nicest shirt I had which was basically a plain black shirt and my new plaid shirt. Well that's basically my everyday style but hopefully it'll do. 

"Looking good kid,"my dad said as I made my way down the stairs.

"I'm basically wearing my everyday clothes." 

"As a matter of fact you are. But you styled your hair and you're wearing a new plaid. So that's some effort."

"Well son, you always look good."

"Thanks for the booster day. I gotta go now or I'll be late. I already made you dinner by the way."

"Thank you Stiles but you're actually quite early." I heard him said but I was already out of the door.

I made my way to address Allison sent me and only once there I realize that I was indeed too early. Well I wasn't going to sit in the car. While I'm here I can get to know everybody. I only knocked the door once before the door swung open. Thankfully it was Isaac who opened up. 

"Ummhh hi Isaac. I'm sorry I'm kinda early. I was a bit nervous and I didn't realize it wasn't even six-"

"Hey it's alright. Get inside."

"Yeah thanks. Um I got you guys a small welcome gift." I said handing him the wrapped presents.

"Thank you, Stiles. You didn't have to."

"It's nothing. It's just one of those souvenirs gifts."

"Well Stiles, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Erica and Boyd are out right. They'll be back in half an hour or so. Allison is in kitchen, if you want to see her. She's the one preparing the diner. Derek is having a bath, I think. So here's the living room and the kitchen is just down the hallway. Make yourself at home, I'm just going to pick up Scott. His bike broke down again. "

"Okay! I'll just go and hang out with Allison. See if she needs some help."

"Go ahead. I'll see you in a few."

I made my way to the kitchen and greeted Allison. 

"Hey Stiles, you're early."

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. Do you need any help?"

"No it's fine. I'm managing. It's not really difficult to follow a recipe."

"Well I don't mean to be rude but you're actually doing it all wrong."

"Don't you think I don't know that. I just didn't want to look like an idiot who can't cook."

"Lydia can't cook and she's far from being an idiot." Allison smiled at that and proceeded to tell me about the recipe.

"Well Allison, you're trying something way too far-fetched. We don't have time to do that."

"I wanted to impress you guys. I normally don't do the cooking."

"You already impressed us Allison. Now let's get to work. I know the perfect meal to make with those ingredients. We're going to make chicken and mushroom lasagna as the main course and we can make shrimp puffs for the appetizer."

"And that isn't far-fetched."

"Believe me, It won't take us more that 45 mins."

"And what about desserts."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't do desserts."

"It's okay. We have ice-cream."

"Perfect. Let's get to work then."

"What are my orders, Chef"

.....

Half an hour later, Scott and Isaac were back and Lydia was there too. They were currently playing Halo in the living room. I managed to persuade Allison that I could take care of the rest of the diner and that she can go freshen up. Erica and Boyd was still not back and I hadn't met with Derek either. Soon enough dinner was ready. I made my way to the living room with the plate of shrimp puffs and just on queue, Allison came down the stairs. 

"Oh you're done. Well then dig in everybody. Wait where's Erica, Boyd and Derek."

"Erica and Boyd will be here any minute and Derek's upstairs doing whatever he's doing," Isaac responded.

Not even a minute later, the door opened.

"I guess they're here. I'm gonna call Derek."

"Erica, Boyd, this is Stiles and Lydia and Stiles, Lydia, this is Erica and Boyd."

"And this is Derek," I heard Allison said as she came down the stairs.

I turned my head and surprise it's freaking Mr. Broody. And this is how perfect diner night turns into freaking disaster diner. 

"You've got to be kidding me." I murmur under my breath. I see both Scott and Isaac turn to look at me. Well they couldn't have possibly hear me. I see Derek eyes widened in surprise but it only lasted for a second before he turned his poker face back. He then proceeded to take a seat next to Scott. So this is how he's going to play it. Well if he's going to ignore me, I'm definitely going to give him the same treatment. I saw Allison retrieving to the kitchen and took the opportunity and nearly ran after her.

I help her carry the dinner and set the dining table. When we made our way in the living room, the shrimp puffs were over.

"Damn it guys. You didn't leave any for Stiles."

"It's ok Allison. I have plenty of those at home already."

"Well guys, dinner is ready. Let's go."

Soon we were all sitting around the dinner table. Thankfully I sat in between Isaac and Allison. Derek was sitting on the other end of the table helping me in ignoring him even better.

"Well dig in everyone."Allison said.

Soon everyone started eating. I was kinda wary of their thoughts on the food. I haven't cook a lasagna since a very long time. It was mom's recipe and I really hope I didn't mess up dinner. 

"Wow Allison, food's amazing. I've never tasted such an amazing lasagna."Isaac said next to me. 

"Well as a matter if fact, I'm not the genius behind this meal. It's Stiles."

"Oh I only helped you."

"No you didn't. If it wasn't for you, we would be eating Dominos pizza right now. So thank you Stiles."

"It's fine. I love cooking. It's actually my mother's recipe. Next time maybe we can have dinner at mine. I can make you guys grilled fish steak. Lydia love them." I look at Lydia to find her smiling at me. 

"These are legendary. The best thing I've ever had." Lydia said making me blush.

Soon enough dinner ended with small banters. To my greatest delight, everybody even Derek took more than one serving of my lasagna. One thing I did notice throughout the whole dinner though is that Derek is actually a nice person. Well that was definitely a surprise. He tried to make small talks with everyone except with me. Well maybe he was just feeling bad about how he treated me this morning. I didn't try to make a conversation with him either. He asked everyone about their day. He seems very protective of each one of them. 

When Allison offered ice-cream, everybody refused claiming they were way too full. We all made our way to the living room and decided to watch a movie. I politely refused saying I had to meet with my dad before he leaves for his night duty. Allison hugged me thanking me for dinner. Scott promised to call me the next day. I waved at everyone and I saw Derek looking at me with a curious look. I waved it off before heading to my jeep. Once there, I finally let all the emotions crashed into me. I've never felt so happy in my life ever since mom left us. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I knew it was Lydia. She probably saw all into my lies. She obviously knew my dad was not on night duty today. Ignoring it I drove straight to the cemetery. 

"Hi mum. I hope you're not tired of seeing me today. I just had a lot on my chest. I just had dinner at Allison's place. It was amazing. They are all so great, ma. I made the chicken and mushroom Lasagna you used to make me when I was sad. It was my favorite. Anyway, Allison and Scott are so good together. They remind me of you and dad. Erica and Boyd are different. They were made for each other. They are definitely the yin and yang. They are the complete opposite of each other and somehow they fit each other. Isaac was there too. You would have definitely like him. I can tell there's something about him though. He'd been through some things but well haven't we all. And then there's Derek. You met him this morning. He was rather rude but maybe he was just having a bad day. Well considering he was in a graveyard, maybe he was just sad and he just took his frustrations on me. That's okay I guess. He's very protective of pretty much everyone. He was very nice to Lydia. I had to leave earlier though. You know how I get when I can't control my emotions and I felt like I was going to explode. I'll try harder next time though. It's just if I stayed a little bit longer, I might had a panic attack. I'll ask dad if I can invite them home another time. I don't know though. Maybe it's too soon. Anyway mom, I have to go home now. Love you, ma. I hope you're happy where you are."

Before heading home, I headed to Starbucks. I actually have an assignment for tomorrow and I haven't yet started. Thankfully, there weren't much people. I waited in the queue when I remembered about the text I got earlier. And yup, it was from Lydia asking me if I was alright. I responded with a simple I'm okay when someone called my name from behind causing me to jump. I turn around only to see Mr. Broody. I should definitely stop calling him that.

"Umm hi Derek."

"Sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok. No damage done."

"I'm also sorry for what I said this morning."

"It's okay. I understand." 

Our conversation, if I can call it that, was cut short when my turn came. I ordered my drink and muttered a small goodnight to Derek. He nodded in response and I quickly made my way out of the shop. Even though we haven't exchanged much words, I knew for a fact he made nervous, really nervous.

...

I parked my jeep in the driveway before entering the house. It was just 10.30 and I was surprise to see dad waiting for me in the kitchen considering he has work in the morning.

"Hey son. Judging by that smile of yours, I consider everything went well."

"Yeah it did. It was great."

"Tell me everything about it kid," And so I did, not missing any details except about Derek. I didn't tell him about our encounter this morning. The only information I gave about Derek is that he seems like a good guardian even though considering his age. Soon enough dad was heading to bed and I started working on my assignment. Scott sent me a text asking if I made it home safely. I smiled before responding with a yes and a goodnight. It was only at around 3.30 am that I managed to complete my assignment and I could finally go to bed. Before the darkness took over, I prayed to Lord that hopefully this was just the beginning of something magical.


End file.
